Flying Car Lessons
by fanfictionfever
Summary: Arthur isn't all that happy when he finds out that the boys flew the car to save harry. And with Molly around, the boys will be punished.*contains spanking of children/teens
1. Chapter 1

**Mellow! Now for those out there that usually read my stories, I don't normally write scenes like this. By having multiple children getting spanked at one time leads to repetition in the story, something I don't like. However, I proposed the idea of this on my story Potions to Potter, and a fan said that they would like to see it (**missny1

**). You don't have to read my other story to understand this, just know about the first time they fly the car. Yes, I do realized it had been done before, deal with it. Please leave a review, it gives me fuel! Enjoy the story.**

Flying Car Lessons

Arthur stumbled into the house, tired from his adventures at the Ministry the night before. He could hear the excited shout from his children about his return and smiled. He loved his wife and kids so much.

"So how was your night?" Molly asked sweetly.

Arthur groaned inwardly, that meant that something big had happened. He thought that maybe he could distract her, "Nine raids. Nine! And that old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me the second I turned my back…" Arthur took a long sip of the tea his wife presented to him.

The kids had rushed down and heard the last sentence. Ron was the first to ask the question that they were all dying to know the answer to, "Find anything good, Dad?"

"All I got was a few shrinking door keys and a nasty little nipping kettle, the really bad stuff wasn't in my department." Arthur shrugged.

"Why would they even bother to make them shrink, sounds like a bad prank to me." Fred muttered.

"It's muggle baiting, but hard to get because muggles don't want to admit that their key was shrinking." Arthur sighed, feeling the effects of the night take it's tow on him. "Honestly, it's hard to believe what people will bewitch these days-"

"Would cars be on the list?" Molly shouted and fixed Arthur with a glare while holding a long poker like a sword.

Arthur tried not to look guilty, "Molly, dear, cars?"

Molly gave a fake laugh, "Yes, cars. Imagine an old wizard telling his wife that he was buying a old car just to tinker around with, but what he was really doing was enchanting it to make it fly." She spat the last words out at him.

"Well, dear you see there was a loophole that if it didn't fly-" Arthur thought he just might Sytherine his way out of this one.

"You were sure to add that loophole when you wrote the law." Molly shrieked. "Just so that you could play with your muggle toys. Well, I have news for you, Arthur Weasley, Harry had arrived this morning in the car that you bewitched." She finished with a frown.

"Harry? Harry who?" After having so many kids and all their friends he was having a hard time recalling which one had a friend named Harry.

"Harry Potter, the one Ron told us about." Molly rolled her eyes at her husband's forgetfulness.

"Ah yes, where is he I would like to meet him." Arthur tried in a last ditch effort to direct his wife's attention from him.

"He's sleeping in Ron's room, poor thing is tired." Molly said in a motherly way before turning on the man once more. "Your sons flew a car last nigh!" She crossed her arms, poker still in hand.

All thoughts about the danger flew into his mind at once as he looked at the ashamed faces of his three youngest sons. "Did you really? You stole my car and flew it?"

"Great Merlin, Arthur, you get to deal with them." Molly said finally leaving the kitchen, pulling Ginny and Percy along with her.

For a moment, Arthur could only stare at the boys wondering what she meant by that. Of course he knew, but he didn't want to know. "Boys, I believe that we should continue this up in my office."

The three scrambled to get up there, knowing what was awaiting them. The only question in their minds was how bad were they going to get it?

Arthur had the same thought in mind as he trudged up after them. They all deserved a spanking, no doubt about that, but how hard? He grimaced as he thought of what Molly's answer would be, after all she had made her thoughts on the matter quite clear. Never the less, she would be correct, seeing how they broke many rules.

The three were nervously standing in front of his desk when he entered. "Boys, go find a corner." Seeing as arguing wouldn't make things any easier on them, they all complied and stuck their noses in corners.

Arthur sat down in his chair, contemplating how he was going to go about it. After a few minutes of stony silence, Arthur spoke. "Ok, boys come back over here."

The three slowly faced him and lined up again in front of the desk. "What you three did was dangerous, would you like to tell me just what you were thinking?"

"We were worried about Harry, I haven't gotten a letter from him all summer." Ron muttered. "He said that his relatives were awful."

Arthur sighed, he respected the reason for their flight, but that wasn't enough. "Did you three not think to ask your mother or me?" The answer was obvious, they hadn't. "What if something had happened to you? I'm still working on the car."

"Sorry, Dad." George said.

"Yeah, Dad we didn't man to make you and Mum to worry." Fred threw in.

Arthur was saddened, he really regretted what he would have to do next. "I know boys, but this was a very dangerous thing that you did. I think you know what that means."

"But, Dad it's not like last time!" Fred protested loudly.

Ron was confused, "Like when?"

Blushing George explained, "We snuck into Knock turn Alley once, and Dad used the paddle on us."

Ron stood there, with his mouth hanging open. He'd seen the paddle and been threatened with it once or twice, but he didn't think it had even been used. "Really?"

"I'm afraid so," Arthur said getting up. "I can't allow you boys to get away with this." If for no other reason than Molly would never allow him to. "Ron, Fred, I want you two back in the corner."

Fred had to drag Ron back, the youngest boy still couldn't fathom what the paddle would feel like. Fred, wasn't all that happy himself, but he wasn't going to disobey or allow Ron to. How could anyone be happy when they're about to have the bottom walloped?

With a flick of Arthur's wand, a silence spell was surrounding just him and George. Unlike his wife, who was often too angry to care, Arthur preferred to give his children as much privacy as possible. "George, lean over the desk."

"Pease Dad, I'll be good." George whimpered.

"George," Arthur said in a warning tone. He was tired and wasn't going to fight any of the kids over this.

George was quick to listen after catching the warning tone. "But-"

Arthur placed a gentle hand on his son's back. He knew that the paddle hurt, after all his own father had used one on him, but it still seemed necessary.

The man raised the paddle and brought it soundly across George's behind. The teen whimpered with the first hit.

Arthur could only imagine the pain as he paddled George, the only problem was they didn't know the pain it brought him by making him do this. Perhaps his wife had done this with the idea of making all of them would be punished. After all, she hadn't been happy to learn that he bewitched the car to fly.

The ache in Arthur's heart only increase as George started to bawl loudly after the sixth smack with the unforgiving paddle.

"Halfway done, son." Arthur murmured in encouragement.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again I promise." George blubbered out other apologies and half mumbled promises.

It always hurt Arthur deeply how George would break down in such a way during a spanking. Still he landed the last swats from the paddle with just as much force as the others.

George sobbed over the desk, clearly sorry for his the trouble he had caused with his brothers and the flying car. Arthur rubbed his back for a few minutes before helping the teen stand up.

George had calmed down some, but Arthur still wrapped his arms around him. "I know you won't do this again."

George mumbled something and nodded.

Arthur smiled, at least one child was done. "How about you go take a nap? From what I heard you've been up most of the night."

The boy sniffled, "But mum wanted the garden de-gnomed."

"I think that can wait a few hours." Arthur whispered.

George nodded, obviously tired from his nighttime adventure. But he also looked relieved that it was all over. In the Weasley house, once the punishment was over all is forgiven.

Arthur sighed and gave himself a moment to rest himself. Finally after several long minutes, he called Fred over.

Fred knew the drill as well as George did, after all almost all their trouble was caused together. He leaned over the desk without being asked.

Arthur tapped his wand for a silencing spell, ready to begin again. It was more or less the same process.

The first swat of the paddle made a solid whack, but Fred didn't make a sound. Until George, he tried to take his punishment as quietly as possible.

The next few wallops only got a few whimpers out of him. Arthur always found Fred a bit easier to punish, he would be silent rather than beg. The man supposed it was out of pride that the teen accepted his punishment, instead of guilt.

"You're halfway done," Arthur whispered, like he had done for George.

Fred folded his arms in front of him and quietly cried. He couldn't take it any more without giving in the emotions that were bottled up inside of him.

Arthur gave him the final swats. Just like his last son he allow Fred to cry it out over the desk while rubbing his back soothingly before pulling him into a hug. Fred didn't cling like George did, but he bawl into his father's shirt.

"I'm sorry dad. I really am." Fred said.

"I know, you're forgiven. Go lay down for a bit."

Fred yawned, "Ok."

Arthur sighed to himself, that left only one child to spank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mellow! Man, another story that took me all too long to update. And yes this is the final chapter, I hope you all liked it. I'm not sure if this measures up to my usual though. If anyone has a request for something similar to this (as long as it doesn't run into my main HP story) feel free to send it to me (I prefer pms :D). I was thinking about doing one with the second time they fly the car. Anyone wanna see that? Hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 2

That left one son, the youngest, Ron. Usually Arthur would save the youngest child for last. He knew that they hated looking weak and pathetic in from of the older ones, even if the older boys didn't think like that. That and he could hold them longer, since he loved that the littler ones didn't think it was babyish if no one else was in the room.

"Ok Ron, your turn." Arthur was tired, but he wasn't going to go too easy on even the littlest of his boys. If he did that Molly would throw a fit.

"Please, Dad." Ron whimpered.

Arthur knew that it had to be scary for the youngest to know that he was getting the paddle for the first time. While he nor Molly had ever abused their children, there still was a certain amount of fear involved with such an implement. "It will be over soon, I promise." Arthur said kindly.

Stiffly the boy nodded and took his place over the desk. Arthur was surprised that he hadn't thrown more of a fit, but he supposed that the child was trying to emulate his older brothers.

To make it as easy as possible for the both of them, Arthur laid down the first swat quickly. Ron gasped and stretched up on his toes to alleviate some of the pain. Already the paddle had brought tears to the boy's eyes.

Arthur waited for his child to calm down before continuing with three more swats. He had decided that because this was Ron's first time with the paddle and the fact that he wasn't as old as the twins, that he would only be getting eight swats.

Ron now had tears streaming down his face and he was in no way holding in his cries. "Halfway there." Arthur said, repeating the same process that he had used with the other boys. Ron whimpered and cried as the next scorching swat landed on his bottom.

Arthur silently counted to himself the last three swats. He knew that it hurt, as he was trying to leave a lasting impression.

Finally, Ron was done with his punishment. And Arthur was finish dealing out the hard discipline that he hated so much. Spankings themselves he didn't mind, but he absolutely despised when the children had earn a hard one that he had to give.

Ron laid on the desk sobbing for only a few seconds because his father swept him up in his arms. The child was surprised to find that he was actually being held much like a small child, but he didn't complain.

Arthur took a seat, settling Ron on his lap and wrapping his arms around the boy in a hug. "I love you."

"Dad, I'm sorry." Ron sniffled.

Arthur didn't need to be told, "I know. Just promise me that you won't do anything like that again. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Really, I promise I won't do something that stupid ever again!" Ron exclaimed .

Arthur hugged his son tighter, "I'm sure you won't."

Ron leaned into his father's chest, eyelids half closed. "Tired?" Arthur inquired, even though he knew the answer. Staying up almost all night would make anyone tired. Which was why the others that made the journey last night were getting some rest.

"Uh-huh." Ron mumbled.

"Why not go to bed?" Arthur suggested, that's what he was about ready to do.

"Can't, Harry's using it."

Now that Arthur thought about it, that made sense. The man shifted slightly so that he could reach his wand that he had put in his pocket. Then with a flick of his wand and a spell, there was a bed transfigured right in the office. "Use that for now."

Ron stood up, wincing a bit as he did so. "Thanks, Dad."

Arthur smiled he loved his children so much, even when he had to punish them. "Night, Ronnie."


End file.
